hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Night
Fight Night is the 13th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 2 segments: Patriot's Hangar and The Arena. Mission Information The target is the cruel bodyguard of Blake Dexter, the gargantuan Sanchez. There is a wrestling match scheduled between Sanchez and The Patriot. Important but not fully vital, on the darker side of the RV there is a generator, there should be some boxes behind with a crack in between, and the keycard is laying there, awaiting someone who will not drop it this time. Briefing Weapons Firearms * Ilyon R700 - In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. * Worn M590 12ga - In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. * STG 58 Elite - Enemy assault rifles * ZUG TMP- In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. Melee * Baseball Bat - In Patriot's Hangar, leaning against the chair closest to the picket fence with the pink flamingos. * Bottle - Various locations around arena's first floor, mainly on the bars. * Crowbar - In The Arena, on a cardboard box in the middle of the room beyond the leftmost bar. * Gasoline Can - Found in Patriot's Hangar on an oil drum located behind the trailer, and to the west of the guard standing near the Factory Guard disguise. * Hammer - In both areas scattered about the place. * Knife - In Patriot's Hangar, outside the trailer. * Cleaver - At the food stand to the right when entering The Arena. * Metal Pipe * Morning Star * Radio * Screwdriver * Wrench Other * C4 Brick - In The Arena, check the second level for a room with weapons. The keycard is required. * Remote Explosive - Between some boxes in the hangar; next to the C4 Brick in the arena. Disguises * Factory Guard * Patriot's Entourage * The Patriot Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the following disguises: Factory Guard, Patriot Entourage, The Patriot * Evidence Collector - Collect the evidence. :* 1: Patriot's Hangar - :* 2: The Arena - * Infiltrator - Complete Fight Night without being spotted. * Suit Only - Complete Fight Night wearing only Agent 47's suit. * Lost and Found - Find the keycard. It's in the small maze of boxes near the corner of the hangar where the evidence is. * A Real Patriot - Take the Patriot's disguise, hide his body, and enter the arena unseen. * Blood Sport - Enter the cage and fight Sanchez as the Patriot * Untouchable - Enter the cage and fight Sanchez as the Patriot without missing a single Quick Time Event. * Light Rig - Kill the target by lowering the lighting boom from the third level of the arena. * Wing Man - Kill the target with a sniper rifle and remain undetected as the shooter. Sometimes does not work if a civillian is killed. * My Enemy - Kill target with an explosive. * Technical Knockout - Complete the following challenges: Light Rig, Wing Man, and My Enemy. * How the Might Fell - Complete Fight Night. * Mastery: Fight Night - Complete all Fight Night challenges. Gallery Patriot's_Hangar.png| Patriot's Hangar The_Arena.png| The Arena Category:Hitman: Absolution missions